10 Years Later
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: its 10 years after Tohru met Yuki Kyo and the other Sohmas and learned of the family cruse and has now become even more part of the family as the wife to one of the two boys she met and also the Death of Akito and the birth of the new Head Of The Family
1. My Name Is Tohru Sohma

This fic is set 10 years after all that happened to the Sohma's and Tohru in my fic Tohru is around the age of 21 to 22 and has married one of the Sohma's she has come to love and care for there was only 2 of the boys of whom she feel in love with enough to marry but the boy who became her husband might shock you

Chapter 1

Hello My name is Tohru Sohma this may sound odd but when I was 15 I met Yuki Sohma the boy my high called The Prince and two of his cousin Kyo and Shigure see there family has this cruse that when a member of the opposite sex hugs them they transform into the 12 animals of the Zodiac Shigure is the Dog and Yuki is the Rat and Kyo well Kyo is the unknown Cat is a fairy tale but the cat was never included with the Zodiac but thats a different story I came to live with the three of them by accident when my mother died and I went to live my grandfather but when his daughter and her family moved in the never really did like the idea of me living there but thankful Kyo and Yuki and Shigure as well allowed to me to live with them for as long as I wanted and that I had a home and a family with them no matter what I couldn't have been more lucky or happy to have them as my new family I always like the Cat for the folk tail and when I met Kyo the real Cat my like of the Cat soon become some thing much more as me Yuki and Kyo grew up together my like for Kyo not just as the Cat but just for who Kyo was as a person slowly turned into love after the three of us gradulated college Kyo who at the time was boyfriend asked me to marry him back when I was a high school student I would have said yes right away without thinking but that was before I started to be more "My Self" as my mom always told me I looked at the ring for about 2 minites then I said yes that was 2 years ago I am now 22 and me and Kyo are having our first child in the Sohma family if a mother has a child born with the Zodiac cruse she will become over protactive of her child or reject them completely but I seen what happens from both of those outcomes and if my child is born to the Zodiac I won't become any of that ill be who I am right now no matter what I just hope Kyo doesn't rub it in Yuki's face like he always does be then again I won't really know what will happen until the baby comes only 2 whole months left go.

"Tohru Tohru are you home?" "yes in the kitchen making dinner Kyo" "Mmmm smells good what is it?" "Fish and Miso Soup oh and some Leek Soup as well" "LEEK SOUP YOU KNOW I HATE THAT" "Stop yelling you stupid cat she only made it for me and Shigure" "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE" "Now Kyo is that any way to greet your guest who just so happens to be your family" "Cut the crap what the hell are two doing in my house any way it better be inportant" "if it wasn't we would not be here now would we" "Shigure Yuki I almost forgot about that why did you pay us a visit?" "Oh yes that's right we wanted to wait to tell you until Kyo got home" "well I'm home now so tell us" "I know you don't really Akito all that much but he was the Head of the family after" "Was? what do you mean by that" "well you see last night Akito went to sleep and well he just never woke up" "you mean Akito is….." "yes Akito passed away some time last night in sleep and I know Kyo didn't really see eye to eye with him much" "so he died big deal not like I care any way" "your still the same as when we were kids stupid cat if Tohru had not come into any of our lives Akito would have never become as kind as he had over the years" "not to mention you and Tohru would have never been married let alone planning your first child" "Akito may not have change to much but thanks to Tohru it was enough"

"Kyo…. Shigure is right Akito was always against married with the Sohma's and some one like me but because of me Akito has changed and become a much kinder and more accepting person we at least owe him that much I wouldn't be your wife and soon to be mother of your child right now if not for the change I help to make on Akito's cold heart" "Sighing in defeat your right I just can't help but give into that smile of yours Tohru its just to damn hard to say no to" "oh Kyo" "so when is the furnel going to take place and im guessing its at the family cemtrey" "yes it will be on Tuesday at noon and from there we are all to go back to the main house to met the new head of the family" "so he is already been born then" "yes "She" was born 4 days ago" "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: SHE!" "yes her name is Rei she is Yuki's Niece" "my niece and when was my brother going to tell me he was married let alone a father" "because he eloped with her" "Haru?" "WHAT THE HELL IS A REUNION IN MY HOUSE" "calm down Kyo I didn't come here to fight" "that just what did you come for Haru?" "I cam to tell Yuki not to make a big thing out Ayame married and his daughter thing is he is a little upset at the fact his first child is now the new head of the family so it would be best not to say to much to him about it if it was your Tohru child instead of Ayame's I know the both of you would be upset and a little heart broken by it"

"that's right as head of the family she will one day die and at a young age just like Akito poor Ayame it must really heart braking to have his first and only child picked to be the head of the family" "hey Yuki you haven't really said anything on that fact how do you feel about it your first and only Niece as the new head of the family?" "my brother and me never really got along all that much but he is still my brother and to find out my own Niece my brothers only child is the new head of the family it makes me feel sorry for both him and my new Niece" "there nothing we really do to change that fact she first Sohma born around Akito death and from what the family curse has been recorded the first Sohma born close the Past Head Of The Family death that Sohma is to take there place as head of the family the only different fact this time is the Head of the Family is a girl instead of a boy" "so its always been a boy" "as far as the family records go yes this should prove for an interesting time for the Sohma family" "as Shigure Yuk and Haru left our home I couldn't help but wonder in the past the Head of the Family was always a boy and now the Head of the Family is girl thinking back to when Akito was alive I can't help but think will Rei be the same as Akito once was rude and nasty I guess none of us will really know until she is a bit older and poor Akito I know Kyo always said he hated him but when I saw him watching Yuki Shigure and Haru leave I couldn't help but see there was some sadness with the news of Akito deaths Kyo may not always show his true feelings with other members of the family but I know he will always show and tell me how he feels he trust me and loves me that much to always tell me what and how he feels no matter what it's the promise we made to each other on our wedding day and we have both kept it but I still can see there is even things Kyo will not tell me and I'm ok with that as long as its nothing to big I can understand him keeping some things to him self I honor him as his wife for that I couldn't want nor ask for much."

End Chapter 1

Wow a lot to happen in one chapter but it was needed after to get the story flowing hehe next chapter will be the final goodbyes to Akito some one from the family is going to make a shocking speech in honor of Akito's memory who do ya think it will be or who it should be ill give ya a hint its between Yuki Kyo and maybe even Tohru

Jen e and plz R & R Thanks


	2. Last Goodbyes

Chapter 2 Last Goodbyes

The sun crept its way in though the window as both Kyo and Tohru slept growing as it hit his face and forced him to wake up Kyo mental crussed to him self as he had to drag his self out of bed turning around to look at the one thing every morning that he woke up to he couldn't help but smile. There she was still fast asleep in there bed belly bigger then every now 1 more month to go and the would be proud parents but Kyo couldn't but wonder if the child would be born with the Zodiac cruse and if it was would it be a boy how would Tohru react to that. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a low moaning sound come from his wife. Laughing he kissed her softly "Morning love sleep well"

"Smiling she yawned mhm and what about you?" "Better then ever" "laughing she sat up and begin to walk over to her closest" "Kyo?" "hmm yea Tohru" "today is Akito furnel did you have thing planed on saying for your last respect?" "Blinking he thought for a while he didn't really see eye to eye with Akito when he was alive not many did but he was not afraid to show it but what both Yuki and Shigure had said was true if not for Tohru Akito would not have changed as much as he did nor would he and Tohru have ever been married he at least owed Akito that much no matter how much he hated to admit it or not he did owe that much as a last respect. Smiling up at her there is one thing I have to thank him for the only thing in my life I can at least say thank you for and that's giving his approval of us getting married I hate to admit it but that damn Rat Yuki was right I do owe Akito at least that much but that's all I owe him" "Smiling she walked over to her husband gave a kiss and hugging him and in a big puff he change into that all to loveable Cat I hope for our sake our child does not have Yuki's personality I hope our child is just like his or her father" "laughing is Cat form Kyo couldn't help but wish that as well the last thing he wanted for any of his kids to be like that stupid Yuki just then Kyo puffed back to his human form still in Tohru arms but nether one of them cared Kyo was naked hell there married now after and expect there first child so it was nothing to worry over any more when the were younger Tohru would cover her eyes but now the was no need to"

"Tohru Kyo are you here? Was that was heard before Shigure opened the door and found Tohru and a naked Kyo in her arms" "…….maybe I should have called or knocked first I guess" "rage firing up inside Kyo as he screamed DAMN IT DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A PHONE OR HOW TO KNOCK AND ITS NOT WHAT YOUR THINKING"

"its not?" "NO Tohru only hugged me and I transformed and I just now transformed back" "oh I see now that's ok then smiling as he walked over to Tohru to say hello" "smiling she started to walk over to Kyo who was still fuming over the sundden uninvited house guest he now had in his bed room."

A half hour later……

Sitting at his dinner room table his first uninvited house guest over a 10 min time line became 4 uninvited house guest the worst of them was that bastard Yuki just why the hell did he have to show up Hero he cound understand he was here more or a less to do a normal check up on Tohru and the baby so having them was more so welcomed then the others Yuki had come 4 min after Shigure had and Haru was not far behind him why he came was still beyond him Hero was to last to visit and during the most of the time he was there was checking Tohru over to make sure she and the baby were doing fine…

"So Kyo any thing you plan to say at Akitos frunel today?" "Blinking slightly as he was pulled back into reality he had almost forgot Tohru asked him the same thing this moring he had to admit he was still a little unsure of what to really say he knew what to say just not sure on how to go about saying it let alone just coming out and saying it at all" "Kyo…. Are you ok?" "her voice pulled him out of his thoughts yea I'm fine I do have some thing I'm going to say and it's the only thing Good Akito has ever done for me so I even though I hate to admit it I owe the bastard that much" "Yuki… what about you are you going to say any last words for Akito?" "looking at her then back to the table just like Kyo he didn't really see eye to eye with Akito and there really was nothing he wanted to say that good about him Kyo at least owed him a Thank You on his blessings to his and Tohru's married but there wasn't really any thing Akito had ever done that was kind for him other then the fact he allowed Tohru to keep living with him Shigure and Kyo right up until they got married thinking back to that day he couldn't help but smile yes there is one thing I have thank Akito for and I beleave its some thing all of us are thankful to him for if not for Tohru Akito would never have changed from the cruel person he was a long time ago into the Akito that we begin to see as a kinder more accepting person that he died as" "nodding his head Yuki is right Tohru is the one person who change Akito and all of us I might add" "then it might be better to let Tohru read the fairwells and goods and give the last Respects of the family it makes more sense that way after all she is the ture person alone who was able to melt that Ice Cold Heart of Akitos" "Ever one bowing there heads in thought raised in agreement that it was for the best to have Tohru be the one to speak at Akito's Furnel"

Ok I know I said this chapter would be the frunel but im working my way up to it Tohru is going to be the one to speak for the whole family at the frunel bet your wondering what will come of that but ya won't know until I update so THERE lol oh and im having a little contest on Kyo's and Tohrus baby I already made up my mind on if it will be cursed with the Zodiac but that im not going to give away just yet so the only thing I have yet to decide is the sex of the baby and its name so here is the deal vote on if ya want me to have it a boy or girl and what name you would like it to be gender is one vote per Reveiwer name ya get to vote or both boy or girl names the Gender with most votes and the name on that Gender with the most votes will be posted on or around 3 or 4 Enjoy and plz R & R


	3. Writers Note

Writers Note

Ok just a little reminder the voting is still going on so far I have two votes I alredy made up my mind to if the baby will have the Zodaic curse or not the only thing I want you're the readers to vote on is the baby gender and name it can any name Japanese English what ever as long as it can be typed in English im fine with it if not sorry your out of luck with that here is the votes so far

**Gender**

Girl: 1 Boy: 0

**Name**

_Girl Name: Umeko Boy Name: Kira_

That's the votes so far the baby will not be born until around chap 5 or 6 so ya still have time yet to vote SO HURRY UP AND VOTE ALREADY XD Lol


	4. Last Goodbyes Part 2

Chapter 3 Last Good Byes Part 2

As the day slowly passed by both Tohru and Kyo had for the first time today to have a chance to be alone, and not think of anything else but them, as Kyo laid his head in Tohru's lap he found him self still thinking of what had happened. First they went to the funereal of the one man he hated but couldn't really hate if not for him he and Tohru would not been married and expecting there first child. Tohru had brought a change to the whole Sohma family but it was her that change Akito from the cruel heartless person her was to some what calmer person he had learned to become. Sighing he looked up in the loving eyes of his wife and smiled, then remember that she had said a long but heart felt fair well to Akito to think that she would be the one to make and say one was a bit of a shock even to him. But he knew she meant ever word.

"Kyo?" she said "Hmm? As he looked up what it is Tohru?" "We have to go soon to met Yuki's niece"

as it dawned on him he cursed him self mentally Yuki's niece was the new head of the family now and in a way he felt sorry for the stupid rat. Standing up and helping Tohru up as well, "Then we better get going the sooner we get this done and over with the sooner we can get back to our normal life." Smiling she held onto his arm and the walked to Yuki's house.

All the while thinking to him self what the kid will be like hoping it would not turn into another Akito that's all both he and Yuki needed was a Akito Jr. on the loose. Sighing yet again he and Tohru walked down the path to Yuki's house, as they walked they were met by both Shigure and Haru and the four of them walked together to Yuki's house. Haru being a pest chatting with Tohru about what she thinks what will happen in the years to come with the new head of the family.

It was starting to drive him nuts and before he knew it he snapped "GODS WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP. DAMN YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ASS HARU." "Kyo" Tohru scolded as if she was his mother "

What has gotten into Kyo I know you tend to get mad easy but this is the first time it was really uncalled for." Shock still on his face Tohru had scolded him as if he was a child, inside he was smiling knowing that she was more the ready to be the mother she was soon to be, but on the outside he was shocked never had she scolded him like this before, but then again she had ever right to. He did get a little out of hand by yelling at Haru the way he did. Sighing for what seemed like the tenth thousands time today, "I'm sorry" he said almost in a whispered tone. This was the first time in a long time he said that and meant it, it wasn't often he apologized and he when he did you knew he meant it.

"Kyo?" she called his name as she placed her hand on his arm. Looking back to her with guilt in his eyes, smiling she placed a soft kiss on his check. "Lets just forget what happened and go on with life ok?" smiling he couldn't help but love the way she always seemed to cheer him up and making him happy again. Bending down he kissed her brow.

"Right now lets get going I want to see if this kid is more like her father or her stupid rat boy uncle." Gaining a small chuckle from her they started walking to Yuki's house yet again. This little family get together was going to be a very fun and interesting one, chuckling slightly at this he and Tohru walked hand in hand down the path.

Well that is Tohru was the one who said the long good bye and Akitos furnal who would of thought Eh?

Well so far the sex of the baby is mostly female in Chapter 6 I show the final votes and the name as well as the sex of the baby and for most of you wondering how it was Kyo changed when he was hugged by Tohru and how she is able to carrying his child well its never really said in the Anime and im not basing this fic of the managa in my fic passion over rides the curse that's how non-blood Sohmas are able to be passionate with the opposite sex that is cursed so that's how im having it hehe and one other thing I have made up my mind on if the baby will be cursed as well and in the anime no one is shown cursed with the Horse at least that I saw I own the whole Anime and no one has it so the baby no matter its winner gender will be born with the curse and will be born in the year of the horse

Now plz R & R Laters

Sayonara

Isis The Mother Goddess


	5. Writers Note 2

Writers Note 2

Well well seems many ppl want a girl. In the next chapter the sex of the baby will be revealed and in Chapter 5 the babys name will be revealed so look forward to it

Sayonara

Isis The Mother Goddess


	6. First Hellos

Chapter 4 First Hellos

Ok Just for the record I own NOTHING except the names of new charters such as Rei and Kyo and Tohru new baby at the end of this chap ill post the winning gender and the winning name in next Chapter because the next chapter is when the baby will be born and another thing I was told the horse is taking already but the rooster is open so its going to have the curse but with the rooster not the horse it kinda sucks because I wanted the horse darn it oh well enjoy the chap any way

We are all waiting in the dinner room for Ayame to bring out Rei so we can all met her I turned my head first to look at Kyo odd enough he has a sad and sorrowful look to him I guess even after all theses years even though him and Yuki still fight like crazy Kyo still at least has a heart and does care as I watching him I think back to the first day we met when I first moved in with him Shigure and Yuki. Its funny how just in 10 years Kyo has changed for being out of control with his temper and slight hatred for Yuki.

When ever he had the chance to he and Yuki would fight and just for no reason at all. Both Kyo and Yuki have come a long way since then. I just learned that Yuki has been dating some one and just like me she is not worried about the Sohma family curse but I know Yuki was already aware she knew of his curse. There was after no point of keeping any thing like that from Hanna for to long she always found a way to get it out of you. I turned to Yuki and can't help smile inside at that thought.

"Tohru? Are you ok" "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine Kyo" smiling he looks at me and kisses my brow lightly.

Just the Ayame walked into the dinner room with Rei we all went silent. Ayame asked if I wanted to hold her first to give me a feel of what it will be like to hold a new born when my baby joins the family. I hold her close to me and look at her eyes and smile there just like Yuki's but her hair was the same color as her fathers only a bit more shiner as I look into her eyes she looks back at me and smiles the brightest smile ever. I can't help but smile my self.

Kyo holds her next Shigure says it might best for Kyo to have a feel of holding a baby as well becoming a new father might be hard so its best if he learns now while he has the chance to. As I watch Kyo holding Rei I close my eyes and think its our child he is holding and feeding a bottle. I watch Kyo for what seemed like hours holding Rei feeding her the bottle smiling the whole time and knowing deep down that just like me Kyo is ready to be the father is going to be.

Just as we all were about to leave Haru comes running around the corner like he saw a ghost. "Haru stop running and tell us whats wrong" Shigure says. "You sure ya want to know."

"Haru what has got you so scared, you look as if you seen a ghost or some thing." "Ghost is not what I would call her, after all she is your friend." "Huh?" as we all turned to look there was Hanna walking around the corner. Yuki sees her and walks up to her to greet her. She smiles when she sees him "Hello Hanna I said I would met you at 4 so why have you come?" she just smirks and kisses him then says "It IS 4 Yuki" looking at his watch.

"Oh it is sorry Hanna guess I lost track of time due to seeing my new Niece and all." She just smiles and says its ok, then she spots me. "Tohru your looking well and you also gotten bigger." She laughs as I blush and laugh as well.

"I guess your right but that comes with being a mother to be." "Hello Kyo good to see your well two I hope your treating Tohru good being that she is now your wife and soon to be mother of your child." "Hmp Tohru is treated like a Queen because that's just what she is to me. And tell that stupid Yankie TO LAY OFF ME AT WORK. Its bad enough I have to deal with home when I'm not at work let alone when I am there."

I can't help but laugh at that thought. We may have lost some of in family but we have also gained a new member and life goes on as it should and things could not get any better.

End Chapter 4

Ok Now like I said the winner Gender Is Drum Roll……………………………… A…………………GIRL…………………………hehehe the winning name will be posted in next chapter so look forward to it laters

Sayonara

Isis The Mother Goddess

Plz R & R


	7. When A Plum In A Rice Ball Gets A Name

Chapter 5 When A Plum In A Rice Is Giving A Name

Before hand

Tohru has gone into labor Kyo is with her while Yuki Shigure and the others wait for any news and for any signs of who the newest member to the family will be this time

1 am September 23 the delivery room

"Come on Tohru that's just a little more and you can say hello to your baby." "you can do it Tohru I know you can just a few more pushes and we will be parents." "Kyo I…i…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"It's a beautiful baby girl." "You did it Tohru I knew could." "Kyo, Tohru theres some thing you both need to know." "Huh? What is it." "your daughter has the Sohma Family Curse." "bowing his head low What year is my daughter cursed under." Both Kyo and Tohru look as the family midwife tells them the feared animal curse of the new daughter. "your daughter is born under the year of the Rooster." "THE ROOSTER."

"YA DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT YA KNOW." "opps sorry Kyo its just that I'm a bit caught off guard that's all I never excepted your daughter to be the one cursed with the Rooster. I excepted some thing like this to happy to Ritsue or maybe even Ayame but never you." "so my children aren't good enough to suffer the family curse huh is that it." "Stupid cat nothing against Tohru of course but your children are only good for one thing."

"Oh yea and what might that be you damn rat." "smirking to be the joke of the family line." "WHY DAMN RAT I'LL SHOW YOU WHO KIDS WILL BE A LAUGHING STOCK OF THE FAMILY." "Don't expect me to go easy on you now that your father." "HA I don't want you two I want to kick your ass when your fighting your best. I'll show that damn Yuki this time I have gotten a hell of a lot stronger then when I was kid no way he is beating me this time." "are we going to fight or are you going to stand there all day." "Hmp you better bet we are lets go you dumb Rat." "1 2 3 4 5 ……. Huh? Wow didn't expect this." "HAHAHA THIS TIME I WILL YOU DAMN RAT."

"Grrrrrrrr How did you become so strong its not even possible how are you able to beat me this time ITS NOT POSSIBLE." "Umm Yuki I think this may be the once in a life time thing." "for the first time in your life Kyo has defeated you and for the first time in Kyo's life your on the losing side." "if you ask me it was bond to happen one day or another I'm a bit shocked it was today Kyo first Daughters very first birthday that he ended up being the victor. I guess it just goes to show that some times on happy joyful days things can be changed around."

"Kyo?" "Huh?" "I'm cpming Tohru." "good because we still need to think of a name for the baby yet you know." "yea I been thinking about that remember the story you told me when we were teenagers." "Hmm you mean the one about the plum in the rice ball?"

"yea I was thought that made we could name her Umeko after that story it's a story that I always held close to my heart"

"Umeko smiling brightly as she looked from her new daughter and then back to her wonderful husband Kyo she kissed his brow its fits her just right Kyo."

Smiling back at her he looked down on the now sleeping form that was his new baby girl he softly kissed her on the head and then leaned back up and kissed Tohru and thank what ever god was watching for giving him such a great and loving wife and now for his new baby girl.

"What more could I want in life then what I already have now."

"Smirking Maybe a son later on down the road can't hurt you know."

Looking back down at her and unable to hid his smile and laughter.

"That my dear wife, Tohru is in the future smirking as he kissed her passionately on the lips."

"I can't wait my silly Cat of a Husband Kyo."

To Be Continued……………..

Well there ya have it the baby's Gender is Revealed as a Girl and her is Revealed as Umeko after the Plum In The Rice Ball story Tohru told to Kyo ill post in a Next Chapter as a final ending of who voted for the Winning Gender and also the Winning Name BTW as ya see it says To Be Continued that's there for a reason I plan to make this fic a two part fic after all Tohru did tell Kyo she wanted a son two so I have to grant her wish but only in a squel fic so keep reading to see when the next chapter of Kyo and Tohru Sohma and there new family shares more fun and more and more fights between our ever so lovable Kyo (Cat) and Yuki (Rat) Fights Sayonara

Isis The Mother Goddess


	8. Writers Note 3

Ok Votes for Gender was mostly Female so that's the Winner Gender winning name is credited to drum roll plz…………………….

………………. xKeyBladeAngelx Congrats to all of you and big BIG congrats and thanks to xKeyBladeAngelx keep a look out for Book 2 lmao

Isis The Mother Goddess


	9. Writers Note 4

Just for the record I said this like two times already I know the Manga has more of the Zodiac but im not going by the manga for this fic im going by the Anime so plz ppl stop telling me that Zodiac is already used I based it off the Anime and in the Anime the Rooster is not taking so plz just get off my back my fic is based on the Anime NOT the damn manga ok so stop telling me this and that about vol 11 or vol 13 and crap

Thanks

Isis The Mother Goddess


	10. To My Loyal Fans

Thanks for defend me my great and Loyal fans gives u all Cookies and Cake Y A Y FOR LOYAL FANS COME TO MY AID hehehe

Isis The Mother Goddess


	11. Chapter 11

Ok just to let ALL fans know I have NO net access at home any more so im forced to use library comps *Crys* -__- but I hope to at LEAST have chapter one of book 2 up at the end of July at the latest hehe

So please keep on reading and look forward to book 2 of Ten Years later when a little bonus will take place ok ya know what ill spill it now Tohru is going to be having not one baby this time but TWINS hehe the sex of them ill keep to my self for now but later when the book is made and chaps come up you'll find out hehe

Laters

Je Ne

~Isis The Mother Goddess~


End file.
